Her Last Battle
by ShyShinobi
Summary: A fight between a Konoha team and a group of Cloud shinobi.


**A/N- I found this while going through my computer and decided to finish it. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling errors. I can't find spellcheck on 's new system. Does anyone know if there is spellcheck anymore? Or if there's anyway to use spellcheck using WordPad?**

* * *

><p>Kunai and shuriken whizzed through the air and jutsus were thrown from one ninja to the other as the battle raged on. I looked around and saw my teammates fighting mercilessly with the enemy. I had little time to analyze the fights surrounding me, though, as my own attackers picked themselves up and flung themselves at me once more.<p>

There were seven in all. Their hitai-ate said they were shinobi from the Hidden Cloud Village. They all looked tired, but knowing this brought little relief, because I know I had to look just as bad, if not worse, than they did. That didn't mean either of us were about to back down.

Forgetting my thoughts, I immediately dropped back down into my fighting stance. I watched as the seven ninjas came charging at me from all sides. My actions were instinctive. I started to spin while discharging chakra from multiple places on my body at once.

_'Rotation'_

As my opponents were thrown backwards, I quickly advanced on the one closest to me and blocked his tenketsu. After dealing with him, I swiftly turned and took out two more shinobi with my Gental Fist Technique.

It's true I'm still not as good as my cousin, Neji, but with his help, I've slowly been perfecting the many Hyuuga techniques and styles. He, along with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai, was the one to help me acheive my recently aquired Chuunin status.

Another enemy charged at me, holding a kunai in his hand. I jumped backwards just as he released the weapon and threw it in my direction. The kunai scraped my right arm, but didn't cause any serious damage. I charged forward at the same moment as my enemy. We fought using the taijutsu style of combat for a minute before I bent down and swung my foot around, knocking him to the ground. Pulling him up, I blocked his tenketsu and then threw him to the side.

I remember the nights Neji would find me at the training grounds, practicing the techinques I just couldn't seem to get right. Then he began to help me. At first, it was just a small comment here or a slight correction in my stance there, but soon he began to have full out training sessions with me in the dead of night. Before long, it became a nightly occurence for us both to meet at the training grounds and immediately start to spar.

Yes, Neji and I have come to terms over the last couple of years, though not much has changed. He still holds a grudge against those in the Main House and I still have the same confidence problem that has kept me from being the image of the Hyuuga Clan all these years, and we both still want to change the Hyuuga Clan and abolish the unfair treatment towards the Branch house. The only difference is that now we are working to acheive that goal together, instead of striving in vain to reach an objective that is far too out of reach for just one person alone. Together, we are making plans to change the Hyuuga back into the magnificent clan it once was.

One of the remaining three Cloud shinobi charged at me, ready to strike. Before she could get close enough, however, I threw a shurikan, hitting her right in the chest. Unfortunately, the shinobi wasn't really her, but a shadow clone. My eyes widened right before the Cloud nin rammed her body into my back, making me fall to the ground. Before I could blink, she was on top of me, arm poised to strike and filled with electricity. Quickly, I brought up my hand and sent a wave of chakra crashing into her abdomen.

Standing, I examined her body to make sure she wouldn't be getting up any time soon, or ever for that matter. If the blood coming out of her mouth and her breathing, which was becoming more shallow as the moments passed, were any indication, then Hinata had nothing to worry about with her.

There is one other difference in mine and Neji-Niisan's relationship, but I'm not sure if Neji realizes it. It started during those late night training sessions. Neji would be so helpful and he would encourage me, even though he was still angry at the Main House. During those nights, it was like no time had passed at all and nothing had changed. During those nights, we were still kids just playing ninja, happily oblivious to the horrible world around us and I couldn't help but to fall in love with him all over again, just like when we were kids.

Shaking my head to pull me out of my thoughts, I noticed that I was now down to two enemies. I watched as they analyzed the situation, then I did the same. My breathing was heavy, but that was to be expected after taking down five enemies. The two enemies that were left didn't seem to be any stronger than the other five. That means the only real problem I'll face while fighting them will be my fatigue.

The shinobi closest to me charged forward and I quickly blocked his attack. I had barely any time to collect myself before the other shinobi attacked as well. Both the shinobi attacked one after the other, leaving me no chance to fight back for a good three minutes.

Finally, I saw an opening. The enemy on my right had left a small part of his side ungaurded for a breif moment and that was all I needed. I thrust my hand forward and shoved chakra into his side, halting the chakra flow to that part of his body. Stunned, he fell back, which gave me enough time to turn my attention to the shinobi on my left and block his tenketsu. The enemy fell, lifeless, to the ground and I quickly took out the last one before he could cause anymore trouble. With my last two enemies dead, I looked around to see that my teammates had finished with their fights, as well.

The Hokage had assigned Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and myself to spy on a group of ninjas camping just outside our village's boarders. Apparently, she had reason to believe they were enemies sent to infiltrate the Hokage's tower for whatever reason. She was right, of course.

We were an odd group to send on such a mission, but everyone else was either on a mission already, or incapable of being sent on one, leaving us as her only options.

All four of us met in the middle of the destroyed camp.

"Great work, everybody. Now let's get back to Konoha before the Cloud ninja's reinforcements get here," Shikamaru said once everyone was within hearing distance.

"But, shouldn't we check for injuries first, Shikamaru? If we don't look now, we may be slowed down by something later that we could have prevented," objected Ino.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome woman.'

Ino smiled and stuck her tounge out at Shikamaru, causing a small smile to appear on his face. I giggled. They were so cute together.

I glanced at Neji and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. One of the "dead" Cloud ninjas wasn't so dead and had picked himself up. He was now running towards Neji with a lightning infused sword in his hand.

_'NO!'_

Instinctively, I jumped behind Neji with my arms outstretched to block him from the oncoming attack. When the sword perieced my body, the pain was so intense, I wasn't able to stand on my own. A strangled gasp escaped my lips as I dropped to my knees and yanked the weapon from my body.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Oh no!"

My three teammates all realized what had happened at the same time and jumped into action. Shikamaru killed the Cloud shinobi, while Ino grabbed the first aid supplies. Neji picked me up bridal style and laid me down on an empty sleeping bag.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama, you're going to be fine," I heard him say. I smiled sadly and shook my head. I've never seen him so frantic. I wasn't able to see him when he found out his father had been murdered, but whenever I had thought about it, this is how I imagined he had acted.

"Niisan?"

"What is it?"

"Could you please just call me Hinata right now? I hate that honorific." Neji purced his lips, but finally gave in.

"Alright then, Hinata." Just then, Ino arrived with the first aid supplies and Shikamaru returned from murdering the Cloud ninja.

"Okay, let's do this," Ino said, "I'm going to have to remove your jacket, alright?" I nodded my head.

Taking my jacket off was harder than I thought it would be. It hurt to move my arms, back, and neck, so by the time we had gotten one arm out of it's sleeve, Shikamaru decided to just cut the jacket the rest of the way off to save me the pain.

"Oh, my," Ino gasped, "This doesn't look good."

"Gee, Ino, way to be gentle about it," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, but then looked at me apolegeticly, "Sorry, Hinata-chan."

"It's alright, Ino-chan. I'm a kunoichi, I should be able to handle the truth, no matter how hard it may be to except."

"Thanks, but there is some good news. The sword didn't puncture all the way through, so you do still have a chance." I smiled lightly. I wish I could believe her, but I know what's coming. "Okay, I'm going to try some medical jutsus on you. Hopefully they'll help. Shikamaru, hurry back to Konoha and don't you dare come back unless you have some really good medic nins with you."

Shikamaru nodded his head firmly, "Right."

As he jumped into the trees and took off towards Konoha, I wondered if they'd really send a skilled medic nin all the way out here just for me. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of medical chakra on my stomach. Surprisingly, the only discomfort I felt was an irritating tingling feeling surrounding the wound. Another ten minutes passed before Ino finally stopped.

She sat back and wiped some sweat from her forhead. "That's the best I can do, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

"You tried your best, that's all that matters."

"No, Hinata, that's not all that matters. This isn't training. Your life is on the line, don't you get that? If my best isn't enough, I don't get another shot at saving you," she said in a high pitched voice that gave away how scared she was. Tears had already started filling her blue eyes.

"I know, Ino-chan, but comrads die all the time, you know that. You'll just have to live through it and move on."

"Comrads die all the time, yes, but I've never had a friend die before, Hinata, and I don't want you to be the first." A few tears spilled over, but she kept most of them at bay.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you any pain. Please don't cry for me when I'm gone."

"Stop!" My eyes widen in surprise, because it's not Ino who's yelled- it's Neji. "You sound as if you've already given up. Where's the Hinata who fought me in the Chuunin Exams? She wouldn't give up. She'd fight no matter how high the odds of her winning were stacked against her." Ino looked between the two of us with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna go stand over there and give you two a little privacy," she said and then walked off to another part of the camp.

"You sound like Naruto-kun."

"I don't care who I sound like, Hinata. Why the hell have you suddenly given up?" In a random act of bravery, I quickly take hold of his hand with mine. I feel relieved when he doesn't pull away, but instead grips my hand tightly.

"Because I can feel it coming." The tingling feeling is starting to go away, but it's leaving a lot of pain in it's place.

"Don't say that, Hinata, please." I smiled apolegeticaly.

"I'm sorry, but, you know, I'd love to see the look on Father's face when he hears the news. He'll be thrilled, don't you think? The person who has to tell him will be so confused. He'll be expecting tears, but he'll probably get invited to some sort of party instead." I say, trying to lighten the mood. The wound's starting to hurt so bad it's making me dizzy.

"You shouldn't think about Hiashi-sama right now. He's not worth it."

I sigh, "I suppose you're right." We both remain silent for a few moments before I remember something extremely important. "Niisan, can you do me a favor, please?"

"What is it?" I can feel my head becoming more heavy, so I have to talk fast.

"Tell Hanabi I'm sorry for leaving her to deal with everything alone and tell her I love her and I hope that I was the best big sister she could ever ask for." My eyelids are getting heavy; It's hard to hold my eyes open.

"Alright, I will." Blackness is threatening to overtake me, but there's one more thing I have to say, no matter what.

"Neji-n-niisan, I'm sorry for all the p-pain the Main House and I-I-I have caused you." It's becoming harder to talk.

"It's okay, Hinata, I forgive you, now don't waste your breath anymore." I shake my head. The small movement causes my head to pound. My breathing is labored now.

"I have. . I have to s-say it."

"Say what?"

"I. . . I love you." Neji's eyes close and when he opens them again, there are tears in them. I've never seen him cry before.

"I love you too." He slowly dips his head down and presses his lips to mine. I'm barely able to kiss him back before darkness overtakes me.

* * *

><p>When he feels Hinata's hand become heavy and limp, Neji raises his lips away from hers and looks at her face.<p>

Her eyes are still open. He wishes they were closed, so he could somehow convince himself she was only sleeping. She's not, though, she's simply lifeless.

Lifeless.

Dead.

Gone.

Never coming back.

She's only the third person Neji has ever lost. His mother was first, though he was only a year old, and his father was the second. This is like losing his father all over again.

Hinata cared for him, even when he was being the crapiest family member on Earth. She never stopped loving him or being there for him, no matter what he did to her, just like his father.

When Neji was little, he was mischeivious, like any boy his age was, but no matter how many times Neji did what he wasn't supposed to, Hizashi never stopped loving him. Hizashi rarely got angry, either.

His father and Hinata were so alike it's almost eerie. Is this some kind of sick joke? It sure feels like it to Neji.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Neji takes a deep breath and tries to control his voice, "Ino!"

He heard her start walking in his direction. All he's able to do is stare at the girl he loves lie on the ground, dead.

"What is it?" Ino asked while she was still a few yards away. She glanced at Hinata and knew immediately what had happened. "Oh, please, no!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran to Hinata's side and dropped to her knees.

A moment later Sakura, Shizune, and Shikamaru burst into the little clearing. Shizune was the first to speak.

"We're too late." Sakura bowed her head and started crying, while Shikamaru ran to Ino's side and held her while she cried. His eyes held sadness, but there were no tears. Shizune walked to where Neji was sitting beside Hinata's body.

When she tried to shut Hinata's eyes, Neji grabbed her wrist. "No, let me do it." His voice sounded hoarse.

Shizune nodded her head.

Neji reached his hand slowly toward Hinata's eyes. When he was finally able to bring himself to cover them, he sucked in a big breath of air and everyone watched as Hinata's eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Wow, I didn't expect for that to have such a depressing ending. I'm not even sure where this idea came from. . . Oh well!**

**I couldn't come up with a good name for this, so does anyone have any ideas? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Anyway, I would love some feedback and I really need something to cheer me up after writing that, so please click the little review button and tell me what you think! Flames are accepted and considered, as long as you have a reason worth listening to ("NejiHina sucks 'cause blah blah blah" is not accepted), constructive critism is brilliant, and praises make my day!**


End file.
